


Bittersweet

by bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Gen, One Shot, Rain, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24/pseuds/bipbopbamlookatthatlamb24
Summary: Lance and Keith connect on a rainy day -OneShot





	Bittersweet

The first time I saw him, he was standing outside, staring up at the sky as droplets of rain hit his skin and ran down his cheeks. The clouds shut out the sun so that details were hard to make out, but I remember his smile: his lips were turned up only slightly, but he exuded a light that lit up the area around him. It was as if a mini sun had touched to earth just for a while. I stood there, taking him in when he spread out his arms and spun in a circle. He whooped and opened his mouth to catch drops on his tongue. I shook my head; the movement caught his attention because he dropped his hands to his side and looked in my direction. He looked at me for just a second before his face split into the widest smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help it. His happiness was contagious. I managed a small smile back at him. He waved and skipped down the street.  
I kept watching even after he'd disappeared from view.

The second time I saw him, the sun was out. The light seemed to focus in on this one figure lying with his arms and legs spread out in the grass. I gathered my courage and went over to him. I stood so the sun no longer shone on his face. He blinked and looked up at me and replaced the sun with the smile that had me hooked. He patted the ground next to him and closed his eyes again. I didn't feel comfortable enough to lie down, so I just sat next to him. I had never imagined it would be possible to just sit and think about nothing, but the warm sun melted all my cares away and the presence next to me provided the comfort that I was not alone.  
Only when I realized he had fallen asleep lying there did I get up and leave him to his dreams.

The third time I saw him, I almost didn't. He had huddled with his legs against his chest into a small bush in the corner of his yard. Although the sun had darkened with the promise of rain, no drops had fallen yet. I remember this specifically because his cheeks were shimmering as if a small raincloud had opened up just over his head and released all it had to offer. I crouched in front of him, concerned for him. He looked up just as the sky released its first rain. One drop splashed on his nose, one on my outstretched hand. He dropped his eyes again. I didn't know what had happened to extinguish his fire, but I was determined to fix it.  
I abandoned all caution and threw my arms around him. He froze up in shock then gently relaxed into my embrace. When I pulled back, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my back as the wind shifted the clouds for just a second. He looked up at me with huge blue eyes and made an effort to smile. His mouth titled upward with all of his usual brightness, but his eyes still hid pain and sadness.  
We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, and I learned something that day from the boy with a smile like the sun.  
Bittersweet is the action of smiling through the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovelies! I'm back with a short one-shot for you all. It's been a while since I've published a work here. As always, I accept constructive criticism. Hopefully, I'll be back soon. Until then, take care.


End file.
